The PRAT Program is a competitive postdoctoral fellowship program to pursue research training in one of the laboratories of the National Institutes of Health (NIH) or the Food and Drug Administration (FDA). It is intended for individuals with backgrounds in the basic or clinical sciences who wish to obtain advanced experience in an area of pharmacology, or for those with a pharmacology background to gain experience in new fields. Research opportunities in pharmacology are broadly defined and can include, for example, molecular pharmacology, biochemistry, signal transduction mechanisms, drug metabolism, immunopharmacology, chemistry and drug design, endocrinology, cell biology, structural biology, neuroscience, gene therapy, or clinical pharmacology. PRAT Fellows and Preceptors, Class of 2011: Karl Erlandson, Dr. Bernard Moss (NIAID) Samuel Hasson, Dr. Richard Youle (NINDS) Christine Jao, Dr. James Hurley (NIDDK) Stephen Parker, Dr. Francis Collins (NHGRI) Kentner Singleton, Dr. John O'Shea (NIAMS)